The case of the missing instruments
by peach123
Summary: This is an struggling to complete story on how the Newmen try to help Grojband.
1. Chapter 1 The damage

**GROJBAND FANIFITION**

_**The case of the missing instruments**_

_This starts with the band in Corey's garage during the day._

Corey: Alright guys, lets jam. I think giving the public of how amazing we are by leavening the garage door open is a good idea.

Laney: I don't know, this looks like a bad idea.

Kon: Relax dude, its a good idea.

_Outside on Carie's front yard the Newman where playing soccer. Playfully kicking and headbutting the ball._

Carie: I think this was a good idea to play soccer and have a break from music.

Larry: I agree, but the only thing that bothers me is that we gotta clear shot of grojband.

Konnie: Just ignore them.

Kim: Yeah, I don't even know its.

_When Carie kick the ball she bank it off some trees and landed straight into their garage. When the ball hit the switch to close it the ball pounded them so hard it knocks them unconusius._

Newman: Uh, oh

Carie: This is bad.

_They run inside her house to avoid suspection. Then the ambulance and police officers arrived._

The doctor: Looks like their are going to be in the hospital for a while.

The officer: Great we will be looking for something that might have caused the incident.

_While there were talking, Carie, Konnie, Kim and Larry discuss what to do while under Corey's window._

Carie: We need to get that ball and those instruments. ( _In a hush tone_)

Konnie: Why.

Carie: If they think their gone, they won't be able to identify it as a ball smash.

Larry/Konnie/Kim: Oooooohhhh.

C_arrie pulled out a grappling hook and shot it to the window. They crawled down the window seeked past the police and stole the instruments and took their ball back._

Carie: (in a hush tone) Ok. Let get out of here.

_After climbing throught the window, they transiton to Konnie and Kim's garage they were in a panic._

Larry: What are we going to do, if they find out that we accidentally did this, we are going to jail, again!

Konnie: It is going to be the business bashed plan overall again.

Carie: We are not going to jail! Here's the plan, we have to make a big sacrifice.

Larry: What will it be ?

Carie: Our instruments.

Konnie/Kim/Larry: UUUHHHHHH, NNOOO.

Konnie: But Carie, its ... Its them.

Carie: I know, but we can't go to jail. Besides I've got a backup for all.

_As she goes to the wall that she put a switch on it, turned. After it turned over they saw different instruments that was cooler then their old ones._

Konnie: Wahho Carie.

Larry: This is amazing.

Kim: When did you do this and whoa!

Carie: I know. Now lets spray paint our old instruments to look like theirs.

_While they were doing that, grojband band had finally wake up in a hospital._

Laney: What happened?

Trina Corey's older sister stands on the side with a grind.

Trina: You guys were all unconusius and had to be brought to the hospital for some reason. Anyway it was awesome _[ ha ha ha, happily ]_

Mania: Do you guys remember anything?

Corey: I can't remember anything that happened.

_They all when back to Corey's place. As they were walking into the Garage._

Corey: Man that was... AAAAHHHHHHH !

Kon: What's wrong Core...

Lane/Kon/Kin: AAAAHHHHHHH !

Kin: Our instruments are gone!

Trina: ha, Best day ever.

_Than an officer came in to report to them._

Corey: Officer what happened ?!

Police: Well from what we can tell? You've been robbed in broad daylight.

Kon: Who did this? ( _he said in a panic_ )

Police: We don't know? It seems to be a master of thievery. I mean, who else had the nerves to steal instruments in broad daylight while you were playing without a hint of evidences.

All of grojband: Newman. _( all with a scary stare_ )


	2. Chapter 2 : The plan

Grojband fanfiction

Chapter Two: The plan

_After that they told the cops to go get them, the Newmans were done with their spray painting of their old instruments and putting them back into their cases. They were exiting the garage _

Carie: Ok guys, well let's do this.

_As she was opening the garage door the Police officer showed up._

Newman: AAAAHHHHHHH, POLICE !

Kim: What are you doing here?

Police: You're all are suspected in the robbery of the instruments.

Newman: WHAT?

_Mania enters throught the door to defend them._

Mania: Ok, they do hate each other,...

Carie: I never said I hate them. Did any of you guys ? ( _while she looks back towards the rest. )_

Larry: No.

Kim: Not me.

Konnie: They are not even no the list.

Grojband: WHAT?!

Mania: See they obviosly they did nothing cause, they don't hate them.

Police: I will be the judge of that.

_As the police officers started to search the garage for any evenidines they constantly worried._

Police: Well,there's no evidence of any stolen thing here.

Larry: That because we don't do anything.

Laney: Yeah right, they probably just hint it very well.

Police: Well if they did we'll be on them.

Kin: What? Thats not fair.

Kon: I say, " just arrest them ".

Konnie: Not without a strap of evidences.

Police: She's right, so see you later.

Trina: Well this was satisfying, to me_( ha ha ha ha ha_) , Mania let go!

Carie: Everyone get out!

Corey: We know what you did.

Carie: No, you didn't cause we did nothing.

_As they exit the place she shuts the door on them._

Larry: But, Carie what if they find out.

Carie: They won't, not on my watch.

_As they walk out of the neighbourhood to her house where she decided on a plan._

Carie: Ok ,the only way too get rid of this things is to drop them off and elimnate the evidences quickly.

Konnie: How are we going to do that?

Carie: With nightly intervention.

_As it turn into night, they broke into there house then put the in the garage and left. Corey wake up and hear a noise in the garage._

Corey: No way, my gutair is back, but how?

_In the morning he decided to tell his friends the good news. They arrived later the afternoon. _

Kin: Wahho, I can't believe. Our instruments are back. [ _said in and happy manner]_

Laney: Yea, it seems to.. goood...to ...be ...trrrrruee.

Kon: What is it dude?

Laney: Don't you think its weird that our instruments are back.

Kin: Yea, he got a point there.

Corey: I'm sure it's alright.


	3. Chapter 3 The ride

Grojband fanfic part 3 ; the ride

_But as he played he notices a yellow spot on his orange to red gutair._

Corey: That's weird, why would they be a yellow spot on my gutair right in the center ? Oh well, not important, Lets jam !

_They were on their way to the dump outside of town to get rid of the instruments after school they accidentally ran into them._

Carie: Okay this plan has got to work. We need to be careful this time, no flaking out ok.

The rest: Got it.

_They were on there way to the next towns' dump when they ran into them._

Newman: AAAAHHHHHHH.

Carie: Riffin, what you and the your friends doing here?

Corey: Just rocking out with my sweet gutair. Jealous?

Carie: Hardly.

Corey: What you got there.

_Carie grabs Corey shirt in a enrage manner._

Carie: Nothing, to you!

_She let go of his shirt and walk away, The rest followed._

Kon: That girl has some angry issuses.

_During the evening the sky was bathed in orange and white clouds all around. The Newman were about to leave on their bikes._

Carie: Ok guys lets roll.

_As they ride their bikes to a pedestrian stop to stop, the mood started to change._

Carie: Hey, what with the different soundtrack?

_As they looked behind them they saw four robots form Bellium to get their instruments._

Carie: Oh boy. Looks like Bellium was being bullied for a while. I swear he makes it hard to be happy for him.

Larry: Great, now are we gonna do!? _( in a panic and annoued tone)_

Carie: Divided and conqure. Spilt up and meet up at the library. Now let's get savage.

_The all went in different directions Carie straight, Larry west and Kim and Konnie east then Kim went southeast. As the music became more dramatic the started_._ Bellium sperate his robots in a crazed see Carie pedaling hard up the street, she turns and see a tractor with meachinacal arms right behind her._

Carie: Where did he get that tractor from?! Guess I have no choice.

_She remove the rubber from the handle of the bike, and flip a switch to activates motorcycle mode on her bike._

Carie: Well here we go.

_She races down the street jumping off trash bins and manuvaring around people. She then fakes left and right until the Tractor lose control and crash into a big garage bin and then the tractor crash into a wall and into firey burst of destruction and a made a huge trash Bon fire break out as Carie left the secens ._

Carie: Well, that steered the other way. I wonder how Larry is doing?

_We go to Larry been chase by a dirt bike with large wheels, and razor sharp automatic plough, with rubber bullet shoting out from its steering wheel._

Larry: AAAAAHHHHHH! Where did he even get a dirt bike?

_He speeds up on his bike jumping on ralls and moving back and forth on the sides of the street, nervously. He then saw a pole and knew what to do._

Dirt bike automated voice: Target aqquried.

_Larry screamed as he activates motor bike mode, he came closer to the pole when finally reach, he plant the pole into the ground and turned with the bike and leap back then turned left to another street as he ride away fromthe dirt bike so it could crashed into a tree._

Larry: Geez, I wonder how the girls are doing?

_We go to the Kim getting ready to do something._

Kim: Boy, those drone are really determined to get back at me and those other guys, poor jerks.

_Her phone rings_.

Kim: Hello, oh hey Konnie.

_Konnie on the phone._

Konnie: Hey, Kim I just got off with Carie and she said remind you to meet at the library. You got that ?

Kim: Sure, I remember.

Konnie: You also sure your cool handleing those drones?

Kim: Sure, its time I lose them anyway.

Konnie: Ok, see you at the library.

_She hangs up and Kim is done setting up her catapult._ _After they were done talking Kim fired five large paint balls one after the other until she hit each drone. As she pedaled faster the drones got crush under the wheel of a truck. Finally they got to the library._

Carie: Ok guys luckily the library is near to outside of Peaceville all we need to do is ...

_She was inturped by a vehicle's roar._


	4. Chapter 4: the fire

Grojband fanfic Part four: the fire

Larry: What was that?

_Quickly in front of them it show that Bellium was drunk with power while driving a monster truck._

Bellium: HA. Now I got you guys.

Carie: Where did he get the monster truck from. _UUUUHHHH_. Let's just go inside already.

_They go inside with there bikes and then Larry put a bar on the door._

Larry: You can never be too safe with a monster truck outside.

Carie: Okay guys lets get out of here before something else happening.

_They travelled outside and ride out to the next town. They ride through the town passing bulidings and schools, until they reach the dump enterance during the night. They all get off there bikes_.

Carie: Dang it, its already close and its 6:41 p.m. We need to do thid now.

_She then climb the fence and Kim and Konnie followed, Larry was frighten._

Larry: Hey maybe, we should just buried it in the ground or something, other then ... (_AAAHHHH, He said in a timid tone before being pull up by Konnie's whip._

_They all jump off the fence and started to walk, rotten smells were every where the land seem like resting mist, hill of old cars seem like mountains at night, a cemetry of meachinal items were the only thought in Carie's mind. Carie countined to lead her friends up a hill that was like a mountain, as they get closer sounds started to emrge._

Larry_: AAHHH, uuhhh_, Carie where are we going again? ( _said in a frighten tone)_

Carie: ( _With a serious face_) to the inferno to dispose of the evidence.

_They finally arrived at the inferno, a spiral of fire imicking lava appeared infront of them all._

Kim: Its beautiful.

Carie: Yeah, now take out the instruments,

_As they were about the dispose the evidences, the sounds became louder and louder until, the dogs started to attack them. As they all screamed, Carie rush to the dogs and smash the gutiar over one and then got pinned down by the other one by her arm._

The rest: Carie! ( _said in a painc tone_)

Carie: Just throw the instruments, already I got this.

_She manage to start standing again but a dog bite her leg, she hits it again with the gutiar, while rest, final dump the instruments._

Konnie: Don't worry Carie I'm coming.

_She then ran to Carie with her whip at hand and started to crack it on them._

Carie: Someone catch.

_She then throw the gutiar in the air and Kim caught it and throw it in the inferno, Larry rush to help carry Carie and as Konnie is keeping the dogs at distants, they all manage to escape to their homes. The next day they all meet at school, at the front door._

Larry: Are you alright Carie.

Carie: Yeah, I'm fine cool adventure thought.

Larry: Leave it to you to find alamost being destroyed by dogs and adventure. ( _in a irritated tone_)

Carie: It was. And what did we learn?

Kim: That bellium, power trips are annoying.

Carie: Yup, See you guys next time.

_It ends the same as corey does it._


End file.
